


The Cutest Turkey

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, really just two idiots flirting and in love, shopping with spencer reid is the dream tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: Prompts:“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!” // “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Cutest Turkey

You continued down the sunlit sidewalk for a few feet before becoming acutely aware of the chattering beside you―or more accurately, the lack thereof. One glance over your shoulder showed you exactly where Spencer had wandered off to. A stand of used books sat outside of a shop, and he was hunched over, finger hovering as he perused each shelf.

You chuckled to yourself. He must have screeched to a halt the moment he saw the books―not surprising in the least. You thought about just walking back and grabbing him, but another, more entertaining idea struck. “Oh, boy,” you huffed dramatically, voice loud enough to carry down the block. **_“I’d kill for a coffee.”_** No response. _**“Literally.”**_

 _Bingo_.

Spencer was beside you before you could even blink. “Unless you’re actually planning to commit homicide to somehow obtain coffee, and I really hope that you aren’t, it would make more sense to use the term _figuratively_ rather than _literally_. Actually, according to the Oxford English―” His mouth snapped shut and he raised an eyebrow at you. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

You let out a hum and shrugged, a look of feigned innocence crossing your face before you took his hand in yours. “Perhaps.”

He shot you a half-hearted glare but could only hold it for a split second before a grin took its place. The two of you continued down the sidewalk, heading towards what you hoped would be some homicide-free coffee.

You swung your joined hands between you as you walked. “Find any good books?”

Spencer shook his head. “Not anything we don’t already have―except for a few trashy romance novels. But I think we’ll survive without those.”

“I don’t know, love. Maybe it’s about time you expand your reading horizons.” _That_ earned you a teasing elbow to the side and an exaggerated huff from Spencer.

“My reading selection is perfectly adequate, thank you very much.”

*

Coffee in hand ( _finally_ ), you and Spencer continued wandering the city. It was almost unseasonably nice for so early in the spring, and between the warmth of the sun and the warmth of the person walking beside you, it felt as though you might never be cold again.

The two of you chatted about everything and nothing, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. Something caught your eye and you stopped abruptly, tugging Spencer’s arm. A vintage shop. “We _have_ to go in.”

You didn’t have to ask twice. Once inside, you made a beeline for the rack of sweaters. Spencer watched as you rummaged through them, pulling a few out and inspecting them. The high-pitched giggle that left his lips when he heard you gasp might have made him feel embarrassed years ago, but he had long since realized that you somehow (for reasons _far_ beyond his understanding) seemed to find everything he did endearing.

“My god. _Look_ at this.” You pulled out perhaps the ugliest sweater Spencer had ever seen―a dingy brown color, impossibly scratchy-looking, and absolutely covered with feathers of all things. “I’m gonna try it on!”

Spencer arched an eyebrow at you but didn’t say a word. He wouldn’t dare argue with you―especially about something that had already brought the most luminous smile to your face.

A minute or two passed before you peeked your head back out from behind the changing room curtain. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.”

(He was, in fact, _not_ ready for the sight that was about to meet him.)

You skipped out, twirling around before skidding to a stop right in front of him. Despite the fact that you were the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even _you_ could not redeem the atrocity that was this sweater. It was far too big in all the wrong places, feathers sticking out every which way.

“What do you think?” you asked. “Be honest.”

Spencer bit his lip, studying your outfit for a second. The words were out before he could stop himself. “You… you look like a turkey.”

You snorted indignantly, smacking Spencer lightly in the chest. Apparently _that_ was not the right answer.

“What?”

You whacked him twice more, eyes wide and mouth open. “I cannot believe you.”

 _ **“You said to be honest,”**_ Spencer screeched out. _**“Stop hitting me!!”**_ He caught your hand on the next upswing. Your mouth snapped shut and the two of you stared at each other for a beat before breaking into hysterical laughter.

“Jesus,” you wheezed as you tried to catch your breath. “I really do look like a turkey, don’t I?”

Spencer pressed a kiss to your cheek, sparing one last glance at the offending sweater. “The cutest turkey.”


End file.
